1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silicone compositions crosslinkable by addition of Si-bound hydrogen onto aliphatic multiple bonds and comprising silylated citric acid, to processes for the production of these compositions and to their use, in particular for coating textile fabrics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Addition-crosslinking silicone compositions cure by reaction of aliphatically unsaturated groups with Si-bound hydrogen (hydrosilylation) in the presence of a catalyst, typically a platinum compound. It is well known to use addition-crosslinking compositions for coating numerous substrates, such as plastics, metals, mineral materials and organic fibers. The individual constituents of the crosslinkable compositions have to be coordinated such that the requirements for industrial use can be met. Reference in this connection may be made to EP 915 937 B1 for example.